Dawn
by Naia
Summary: A new dawn, a new day. In a now peaceful world, Harry Potter likes to watch the dawns. Battle weary and betrayed, he is finally enjoying life in the Muggle world. However the wizards haven't forgotten the Boy-who-lived and want him back.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize.

A/N: Well, this story is issued from a plot bunny that bugged me since I read Caliadragon's stories: "Imprisoned" and "Freed". The credit of the initial situation goes to her.

I need a beta extremely picky when it comes to spelling, grammar and punctuation. Thanks in advance.

This will probably be a Slash story, though nothing is definitive for now… I'm still undecided.

Well, I'll let you decide if this story is worth continuing.

Naia

DAWN

Chapter One: Memories

I'm sitting on the beach, watching the sun rise.

A new dawn, a new day, the sky is shining with thousands shades of color, the deep purple of the retreating night, as well as midnight blue, pale violet, dark pink, bright pink, light pink, orange, yellow, golden, even a small hint of blue, not sky blue, not yet. The clouds are pink or orange, but the thing catching my eyes is the red sun.  
Red is a difficult shade to categorize, like blue... or green, or pink, I mean there is so many shades: you have the bright red, like the one coloring the fireman car, the light red, the pinky red like a blush creeping on the skin, deep red, auburn, copper red, buggundry red, crimson red... but this morning the sky was blood red.

I didn't like the color so I turned my attention back to the sky, avoiding looking at the sun. But to my disppointement, the color were already begining to fade away, flooded by a sea of blue ; so I looked back at the sun.

Blood red. Red Blood, bloody red... Have you ever seen blood? When you watch movies, particularly bad movies, you see blood spurting, splashing everyone around... I barely refrain from chuckling. No, blood do not spurt like this... unless you hit the aorta or a really big artery. No, blood leaks from the cut, more or less quickly, it depends of the thickness, the cut, the depth and many other facts, it slides down your body, leaving red lines, like a patchwork before pooling on the grounds. Do you know how much blood the human body contain? Around 5 litres, but it can take only 5 seconds to be emptied, or several hours.

I shook my head, no I didn't want to go down this road.

The sun is no longer red, it's now its bright golden self, shining on the lands. The see is shimmering and the dull noise of the waves breaking on the shore is lulling me to sleep. I take a stick laying nearby and start to draw pictures in the slightly wet sand. I'm a few meters away from the water and in an hour the waves will have erased everything I'm going to write or draw. A gush of salty wind hit my face and I relish the feeling.It makes me feel alive. Gulls are walking around, squawking to each other. Do they talk? I peer at them for a few minutes, before going back to my sand writing.

I trace lines, circles, non sensical drabbles... The sun is getting warmer, it will be a nice day. I glance at my hand, looking at the stick, then at the closing waves. Why not, after all, nothing will remain of this, the nature will take care of it.

Carefully, I slowly write something I rarely did nowadays. A name, my name. I paused, looking at my work before standing up, wincing a bit as my bones crack. Straightening my clothes and brushing the sand away from my pants, I gave a last look at the beach before walking away. Tomorrow will be a new dawn.

The gulls squawked loudly, before coming to the spot where the man had been sitting, hoping to find a bit of food, after all the noisy two-legs with the funny colors always left food behind. To their disapointement, they only found a stick of wood, not something edible, and strange lines in the sand. Having lost all interest, they walked away, leaving the stick, not pondering over those strange drawings, after all, two-legs were strange.

Gulls can't read human tongues, if they did they could have understand the two words printed in the sand.

Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, while the gulls were pacing a lost beach somewhere in the pacific, a man entered a small house, in the middle of a quiet neighborhood.

This was the kind of neighdorhood everyone dreamt of living in. Nice looking houses with well maintained gardens, brightly colored fences, roads lined with high trees bathing the sidewalks in their shades. Children laughs, people chatting together, helping their neighbors, nice people, friendly ones. Peaceful, quiet, everyday the same routine. It could appear boring to some, but for the inhabitant of number 7, it was a blessed place.

A meow, followed by a sharp bark and a tug on the hem of his trousers brought him back to the real world.

"Hold on you two, I'm coming."

Quickly, he went through his morning ritual, gulping a cup of black coffee on his way to what he called his zoo. Minutes later, six cats and five dogs were eating their heart contents.

He had been taking in stray cats and dog for the past years. He had had to restrain himself, he knew he couldn't take in every one. But those he couldn't, he made sure to find them a good family.

One dog, a three year old German Shepard called Ares, started to push an older labrador he had named Pat. The creamy dog gave him a swat and a nip accompanied with a low growl.

"Now Pat, be nice." He pat the labrador on the head. "And you Ares, no stealing others' food." The dog sent him pitiful eyes. "And no puppy eyes!"

He looked over his pet: Ares, Pat, a golden retiever called Feather, a ten year old black Yorkshire he has been calling Scott, and Dina, a small puddle; then you had the cats: Blacky, Calypso, Bastet, Lita, Circee and Mali.

A ringing bell, made him walk to his door. Opening it, he found three children cradling a small cat, barely a year old. The poor beast was shivering and the man could see blood marring his fur.

"Good morning, M. Fergusson, we found him in the alley."

M. Fergusson nodded.

"Come in, we'll take care of him."

He led them to his back room where he kept his tools for this.

"Put him on the table and you Tris, go take a clean sheet and a bassin under the sink. Mary, you know where I put my box? Yes? Could you go take it? Dan, you're going to help me take care of this little lad."

Meanwhile, he had been examining the small animal.

Fortunately, the animal was only sporting a cut. With the help of the three kids, M.Fergusson quickly cleaned and dressed the cut.

He put the small cat on a blanket and in the room were he kept the injured animals which were brought to him.

He had arrived a few years ago in this town and had since then lived a quiet life: he woke up every morning at five, went for his usual jogging in the nearby park and along the river. At 6 am, he took his breakfast, and at 7 am, he was leaving for the journal.

He had been hired as a chronicer by the local newspaper. He was hired as a psychologist and answered people question, trying to help them with their problems. He had followed a psychology course for several years, then had applied to the newspaper. He had been given this part of the paper. He had called it Letter to No one. People would mail the newspaper, explaining their situation to him then he would either reply through the newspaper, or write them personnaly if the situation was too sensitive for being written in the papers.

He ate at the same cafe at half past noon every day, then went back to work till 6 pm. At 6, he drove back home, went to see old Miss Jenkins, who had housed him for his first three years in this town, at number 21 for their ritual tea time.

He spent the evening working on his files, requests, researching each case, speaking to his contacts... He had few friends and was reguarded as a secretive but friendly fellow. During his free hours, he was taking care of his pets and injured animals.

Today, it was a Sunday and having nothing better to do, he headed to the room where he usually worked, after bidding the three kids a good day, reassuring them on the kitten's fate.

Sitting down, he grabbed a stack of letters, he had been given at work and started to read them: you had the usual marital dilemma, either within the couple or the children, alcoholism and the teen anxiety. Making sure all of them were covering common issues, he put them aside. His secretary would write them with references to good books and address them to associations or counselling.

He flicked through the remaining ones (a third of the original stack)

One case of anorexia, the mother was writing. He made small note on this one, this he would answer himself, a drug addict, he put it on the 'to send to counsel' pile. One made him smile: a small boy, around twelve if the penmanship was any indication writing about his coming sister.

He would answer personnaly and place a smaller version of it in the paper.

Reading the next one, he frowned heavily, then put it aside. He seriously hoped this was not really serious, but he would contact Herman to be on the safe side. Herman was one his friends, a judge, and he often helped him when some of those writing to him were in situations requering the intervention of law officers.

The girl writing to him must be young, fourteen, sixteen at best and she had probably got a friend or someone else to help her write it. Maybe there was nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to ask... No child abuse should be tolerated.

He went back to his letters and quickly classed them. One of them caught his attention and hit him.

_Hi Dr D._

_Well, I don't really know why I write, but it seems like a good idea, then why not. Perhaps you won't even read this, but I'll go ahead nonetheless…_

_Did someone ever betrayed you Dr D.?  
My two best friends, or so I thought did. I shared everything with them, my fears, desires, thoughts, everything. We were the popular clique, and I thought we could trust each other._

_Well, I did something really stupid, but it's done. I had told no one about it but I told them, not completely, but most of it._

_They assured me they woud keep it to themselves, that nobody would ever hear of it._

_I trusted them. Maybe I was foolish to think so, but they were my friends._

_The next day, I went to school and everyone knew. I got a lot of problems because of it. Worse, I recently learnt that one of them had been going out with my girlfriend in my back..._

_I don't know what hurt more..._

_I don't know if you understand something of what I told, I hope so. I really wanted to hurt them, to kill them…. Does it make me bad? Perhaps I'm over-reacting, well, the last part put aside, but I'm really feeling betrayed right now. Is there something I can do? _

_Thanks in advance_

_Timothy._

M. Fergusson's heart clenched at reading this letter and he put the paper back the table, fist trembling, biting his low lip till he bled.

Betrayal, yes, he knew betrayal... He took out some paper and a quill even after so many years he still favored the quill over the pen. He scratched a few words, stopped, pondering over what he was going to say then resumed his writing.

For an hour, the only sounds breaking the silence of his office was the soft purring of Calypso, his oldest cat: a blueish grey, long-furred Persian female with thoughtful amber eyes.

Finally he put down his quill looking over the several sheet of paper covered in a cursive, elegant script, a far cry of his hasty scrawl during his younger years.

He felt a bit more at peace. It was strange, never before had he thought of putting on paper his past, no matter how much his psychology teachers had repeated how therapeutic this act could be.

Gathering the papers, he took a clean sheet and started to word his answer to Timothy. He spent one more hour working on this then went in his living-room.

A feeling of dread started to fill him: the red sun this morning, this letter today, was it a sign? The time ticked away, seeming to slow down.

As if sensing their master's distress the cats and dogs entered theroom and settled around him, earning themselves a chuckle and a pat or a caress on the head.

The man enconsced himself in his couch, two cats plus the Yorshire on his left, two others and the pudddle on the others, two more cats on his laps, sleeping intertwined, the three remaining dogs at his feet.

Suddenly his cell-phone rang.

His chest clenched, as he moved to take the call, eraning himself some protesting mewls.

"Fergusson speaking?"

"Doug? It's Sam, you know you told me to phone you if I received any letters from this company... hmmm Gringos?"

"Gringotts?"

"Yes, a recommended letter just arrived. It sounds important, given the amount of Urgent stamped on it."

"I'm coming, can you wait for me?"

"No problem, my shift ends in an hour."

"Thanks Sam."

Carefully extracting himself from his pets, he stood up with a weary sigh. Putting on a light coat, he exited his house and drove to the newspaper.

He stopped at the reception. A tall brunette was typing furiously on her keyboard.

"Sam?"

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, Doug!"

"Good evening Sam, busy?"

"Well, you know Valery! He gave me this twenty pages report I have to type, edit and print for tomorrow..."

"That's him alright, you'll manage?"

"Yep, not the first time he does this... I put your letter in your office."

"Is it the usual format?"

"Grey color with a wax seal with a small monster bending over a pile of coins, plus the phrase: "surer than sure, stranger heads our word."

"That's it, thanks, I'll read it here."

"You know the way."

The brunette went back to her computer as Doug walked slowly to his room.

His office was fairly large with a nice view on the park, a few photos and trinkets were put here and there, some paintings and books, strange spinning, sliding, ticking devices...

As Sam had said, the letter was waiting for him on his desk.

Carefully, he turned it over, trying to find if it was a false... After a minute, he sat down and opened it slightly, as nothing happened he cut it opened and unfolded the parchment.

The Goblins were the only ones able to contact him,and even then, it was not that easy. He had left them instructions concerning his money in a letter before leaving London. They were to contact him only if no other way... In the last seven years, he must have received five letters... All of them sporting the same characteristics

He skimmed over the first lines, knowing of the Goblins' tendency to write lengthy introduction, going straight to the point of the letter.

The letter fell on the floor as he slumped in his chair, his face deftly pale. Leaning on the desk, he took his head in his hands, moaning slightly.

"It's not fair."

On the fallen paper, you could read:

"... We are sorry to inform you of the latest Ministrial decree. Following this last decision, any vaults can be seized by the Ministry if its owner hasn't presented himself to the Ministry by the first week of August. We await your instructions..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the evening, Doug was back in his home, in his attic, digging in dusty boxes.

Finally he found whatever he had been looking for.

He brought it back into the living room and started to empty it.

An average-sized trunk, filled with heaps of books, so many of them it was a wonder they could all fit in. Several blacks robes with a red and gold patch, an album, a cloak. Not much but that was all he had managed to take with him...

He opened the album, turning the pages, memories hitting him in the faces... He had really thought this was behind him now...

He had been seventeen, finishing his seventh year. During the summer he underwent an heavier training course under the tutoring of several teachers, among them Snape, Remus, Fletcher, Tonks, Mad-Eyes and to his big surprise Lucius Malfoy. The man, along with Snape had been revealed to be a spy when they had to rescue Ron and Ginny Weasley from the Death Eaters.

For two months and even after the start of the new term, he trained and trained, his every waking moment dedicated to prepare himself. After four months of this, added to his magical late puberty (not his majority), he had reached a level of power that hadn't been seen for centuries, but still lacked the controls and refinement experience would give him. Snape had once accurately compared him to a hammer. He had the power, but lacked the rest.

Meanwhile the war had intensified and everything came to an end one chilly day of November around noon. this day the Dark Lord was destroyed, to a heavy price. Many died, on both sides and Harry nearly killed himself, draining his magical core to its limits and falling in a coma once the spell he used to vanquish Voldemort was completed.

Nobody ever learnt what he did, but it was succesful as the Dark Mark started to fade over the next days. As the wizarding world rejoiced and mourned its losses, Harry was laying still in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. He would wake up a month later,once his reserves would have been refilled. But when he awoke, only Hermione was at his bedside, as well as Remus and to his surprise some of last people on Earth he would have expected to worry for him... Mafoy Sr and Jr, Snape, Remus, the Zabinis, Lovegoods and Davies as well as Fletcher.

"Mione?" he had slurred his mind still completely fuzzy and confused.

"Harry!"

He had found himself in a tight hug, his best friend sobbing on his shoulder.

"Mione?" He had frowned, trying to form a coheent sentence. "Wha' 'appen?"

The grip on his torso had relinquished slightly, but had not let him go.

"Mione?" His tone had held a whining quality to it. He had been confused, lost, and had not been understanding what was happening at all. He had been sure he had taken care of Voldemort for good this time, so why...

"Miss Granger, if you could please let Mr Potter go, we would be able to tend to him," had cut a silky voice.

Harry had tilted his head toward the source of the noise, but his brain had still seemed cotton-filled.

"'nape?"

"Nice to see you back among us, Potter, now, hold still."

Deciding than complying was the best thing to do, Harry had obeyed the Potion master.

"Drink this."

Sharp, emotionless, to the point, that had been Snape, no mistake possible.

Harry had gulped the cup brought to his lips and would have cursed if he had remembered how... This had been a sleeping Draught, though there had been a strange after taste which he had never experienced in his many tasting of sleeping potions.

Later, how much, he couldn't tell, he woke up, this time much more alert.

"Awake already?"

"Professor."

Harry had tilted his head on the sides. Only Snape at the moment.

"You'll have to take the potions on your bedside, the order doesn't matter, just make sure to drink them all, you won't like the results if you don't..."

Knowing better than to disregard such a blatant order. Harry had started to down the numerous vials filling his bedsides, trying not to think of the things which might compose the concoctions.

For the next month, Harry stayed in the bedroom at Snape's hold. He kept himself updated on the wizarding world through the papers. Apparently his rescuers had been handed powerful position in the Ministry and were rapidly extending their influence. There had been a memorial for those who died while he was unconscious and he regretted not having been able to pay his last respect to the dead.

Albus Dumbledore disappeared after the war. Rumors said he had retired to a tropical island or that he was enjoying his late years in a sweet factory. Harry had a fairly good idea as to what had happened to the man, but would carry his secret to his tomb, after all he had been practically apprenticed to the man giving the time he spent under his guidance. They had talked a lot and his old headmaster had tried to make him see beyond the fight, sharing some ideas about what he could do. Anyway, his old mentor had done more than his share for the Wizarding world; he deserved to be left in peace.

McGonagall had refused the headmastership of Hogwarts to everyone's surprise. What had shocked many was that she had handed it to Severus Snape.

Harry couldn't have helped but noticed how the group was slowly weaving their net. It then wasn't surprising for him to see the Headline of the Daily Prophet one morning:

He had spotted the new copy of the Daily Prophet lying on a chair and had managed to get up and fetch it.

The headline and the photo underneath had had the effect of a hammer on him.

"A COALITION OVERTHROWS THE MINISTRY AND TAKES CONTROL!"

Under had stood a photos of several people standing in Front of the Ministry with satisfied smirks. Snape, Malfoy, The Zabinis, The Davies, Lovegoods, Fletcher and Remus.

It hadn't been that unexpected…. As if those hadn't been already in control. Harry hadn't expected much fighting over this, and they wasn't. The British wizards were battle-weary. They did not wish to fight anymore. Those who did not agree with the new policies fled England. Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Fred had been of those, well Ron, Fred and Ginny had been already sent away, from what Hermione had told Harry. Mrs Weasley wanted them to finish their schooling at Salem, thinking a change of scenery would be good for them, in particular Fred. From the one letter she had got from Ron, Ginny was getting used to her glass eye and his burns were healing, though there would be massive scarring... Arthur, Percy and Georges had died, whereas Bill and Charlie had decided to stay.

There had been big changes going on, once the group had come to power.

Soon after the coup, the new leaders had started to promote the old times rituals, among then, the soul mates rituals. After casting an enchantment, the people would learn who they were more compatible with, power-wise, magic-wise, DNA-wise. They would then bond together, regardless of their own preferences. This had been decided to reinforce the magic inside the wizarding community. Muggle-borns babies, as soon as they were spotted were taken from their parents and bonded into a wizarding family, becoming in every sense their children, the memories of their existence wiped from all muggles minds. Hermione had underwent a engagement ceremony to Draco Malfoy, having been found to be his match. Harry had not found it that surprising. Hermione was one of the most powerful witches in their years. She might not always have the power, but she compensated it by her intelligence; on the other hand Draco was powerful there was no denying it. Surprisingly Neville had been bound to the young Zabini's heir. That had been a surprise for many but those who knew the young Gryffindor. Sirius had already known he was Remus mate and after much talking had been swayed by his lover to the latter's point of view.

The Boy-who-lived had followed the changes imposed to the wizarding population from afar, spending his days reading, writing in the journal Albus had given him or exercising. He hadn't wanted to be harrassed by the press and had been putting the finishing touches to his plan.

He still had had to drink Snape's Potions and it had took him a month to realise that he still hadn't been handed his wand back.

When he had asked for it, Remus had been evasive, but Harry had not thought a lot of it. He carried on with his routine, gaining more and more of his strength back, though he still got tired easily.

He had been aware that, most of the time, he had a follower stuck to his heels each time he went out, but had been told it had been for his protection. He had always known it, Yta had always managed to sense them.

It had been fortunate that Yta was very small. Small, but deadly. Hagrid had given her to him at the start of the past term, telling him not to spread it around. Only he, Hagrid and Dumbledore had known about Yta. After all, it wasn't really legal to own a cross-bred between a black mamba, a diamond viper, an asp and a Basilik. Yta was as long as his forearm, pitch black, with shiny scales, apart from the diamond marking of the diamond viper. Her venom was extremely potent and lethal. Its effects, depending of the dose, ranged from a loss of consciousness in seconds to instant Death or a two month long coma. Its magic had been strangely modified. She had chameleon abilities and could paralyse with its eyes. Nobody else knew about her. Hagrid had carried this secret to his tomb and Dumbledore was not likely to show up to the Ministry to infor mthem of Harry's pet.

She had stayed with him most of the time, only leaving to go hunting.

For a year, he had remained inside what he had learnt to call Snape's Hold. The others, the few times he had seen them, had told him it had been for his protection again, that there had been some rogue Death Eaters still roaming free and wishing for his death.

He had believed it, like a fool, until that day…

_He had been coming back from a walk in the gardens when he had passed by the slightly opened window of Snape's office. He wouldn't have even stopped, if he had not heard his name…_

_"…. Harry? He has no idea?"_

_It had been Hermione's voice._

_"NO, and I plan to keep it this way… The least he knows, the least he will be tempted to meddle in this."_

_Lucius_

_"You're right, but I think we should…."_

_Sirius_

_"Sirius, we went throuh this before. You know I'd love to have him know this, but Lucius is right. Harry is too powerful to be left to his own devices…"_

_Remus_

_"Maybe, but what will happen once he learns…"_

_"He won't."_

_"Snape, how do you want to keep this from him? He's not a complete idiot! He already asked me for his wand several times!"_

_"Tell him, it was destroyed! After all , it's not like he can use it."_

_"Speaking of that, are you sure it's working?"_

_"It is… your dear godson is all but a squib." Snape's sneer was unmistakable. "The potions are leaving him weak enough for our charade about his so called recovery to work and the medallion won't allow him to perform even the simplest levitation charm."_

_Harry had been rooted to the ground. What were they speaking about? Squib? Potions, medallion?_

_"Very good, do you think we should increase the doses?"_

_There had been a small silence._

_"Maybe, I think he's growing restless, but should his state be slightly worse, he wouldn't be so persistent in his demands to go out…"_

_He had not wanted to listen any longer. He had nearly run to his room, sensing his escort following him. He had had to be sure… he had had to know…. He knew Draco kept a spare wand in his room, a habit he had gained during the war, due to Moody's training._

_All the while, he had spoken to Yta._

_As he was about to enter the room, he had heard two soft thuds and a foot had appeared from under an invisibility cloak._

_Thanking the skies for his luck, Harry had took the cloak and hid the bodies in another room. Their shift would end in an hour. It would be enough for him to check what he had heard. Rummaging through the drawers, the invisibility cloak within reach and Yta guarding the door, ready to paralyse any intruder, he had finally found the wand._

_Taking it in hand, he had immediately known there had been a problem. He had sensed nothing. Looking at his chest, the medallion had been glowing dimly. It had been on him the first time he had truly woken up and had been told it was a reward for his actions and a protection amulet._

_He had waved the wand, speaking clearly._

_"Accio book."_

_…_

_Nothing_

_…_

_Not even a shudder._

_Concentrating more, he had repeated it a second, a third, a fourth time._

_Nothing._

_Panicking, he had switched to a simple Wingardium Leviosa._

_Still nothing._

_He had been about to cast it again when the door had opened and Draco, Snape and Blaise had stepped in._

_There had been a moment of shock, as they took in the scene. _

_Harry, a wand in his right hand, standing in the middle of the room, with hurt and betrayal filled eyes._

_"What did you do to me?" he wispered, taking a step back as Snape and Draco had took one forwards, raising their wands._

_"Har-"_

_Draco, nor the two others had managed to say more as Yta had struck, paralyzing the three of them, putting enough power behind her eyes to prevent them from moving their bodies and speaking. Harry had took in their guilty expressions and had known it had been true. They had mad him a virtual Squib._

_With hatred-filled eyes, he dropped the wand to the floor._

_"Never again… I won't be caged again…"_

_Throwing the cloak on, he had hissed quietly and Yta had wrapped herself around his arm, causing the three wizards' eyes to widen._

_He had run as fast as possible, even accelerating as alarms went off when he had crossed the limits of the area he had been restricted to, for security reasons, they had said... What a joke!_

_He had managed to leave the anti-apparition's wards area and had activated a portkey he had created more than a year before, thanking Albus Dumbledore for having pushed him to create himself an exit, should he have needed it._

He had cut all his ties with the wizarding world. Due to Albus' pushing he had already taken care of all the papers he would need, should he flee to the Muggle world. He had just needed to send a word to the Goblins who had been forewarned of what to do should this situation arise.

He had dyed his hair to a chestnut brown color with black streaks, bought brown contacts and some prosthetics to hide his scar. He had changed enough for his facial structure to be different enough from his seventeen-year-old features. He had grown a goatee and had his hair slightly a bit longer as to make it manageable enough. He didn't think he would recognized, unless someone spotted the medallion or used a spell on him.

This did nothing for him if he had to present himself to the Ministry. He didn't doubt Snape and co had placed wards there to warn them as soon as he crossed them. So he had three weeks to find a way to keep his vault…

Taking some parchment and a quill he started to write. First, he needed to ask Gringotts about the specifics of this decree and if it came to worse, he would write a friend…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think he will take the bait, Lucius?"

The dark haired man turned towards his friend.

"Of course he will, Severus. His vault contains everything he managed to find about his parents, he won't let it go without a fight. Why are you asking?"

The blonde ran a hand in his hair, he had not changed a lot and still exuded arrogance though it had been a bit tamed.

"I'm only concerned about his reaction."

"He's wearing the medallion. We don't have a lot to fear from him."

Severus shuddered slightly as he recalled the hatred-filled green eyes that had looked down on him, Draco and Blaise.

"You didn't see him, Lucius, you didn't… If you had seen his eyes that day, you would be worried."

"He's a Gryffondor, Severus. He'll be angry, but he will see that his place is here, not among… the Muggles." The last word was said with distate.

"What place? He's as good as a Squib!"

Lucius shrugged.

"For, now, but once he'll have accepted our control, we'll loosen the block. He's powerful, it would be a waste to see this line ends…"

"The famed Potter," sneered Snape.

"You can't fault their blood…"

"He's lived like a Muggle for nearly all his life!"

"All the easier to bind him then. You got the paperwork?"

"Sirius did, and the mutt wasn't happy about it."

"That was the only loophole I found… Black would not have had the authority needed to force him to stay. Potter is of age after all…"

"Well, your little scheme won't do much if the rabbit doesn't come out of his hole."

"I would say Potter is more of a serpent, after all, we never managed to find him."

"That's what is surprising, subtlety never was his cup of tea…"

"He portkeyed to London and took a taxi, he was last seen entering a mall and a clothes store, which had three entrances..."

There was a silence.

"He planned it, didn't he?"

"Sell, since he had no opportunity to get a portkey or create one after the victory, he must have had it ready for quite a long time…"

"Albus must have helped him."

"And since the old coot decided to pull the disappearing act, this isn't helping us… We combed England and nothing. Had several foreign ministries looking for him, nothing."

"What about the Weasel?"

"Never contacted him. We have had someone watch them 24/7… It's not like the fool would have helped us."

"Gryffindors, the whole lot. And I hope Potter won't be a true one… nor a true Slytherin"

"Why?"

"Because, Lucius what does a lion do when he's cornered?"

"It attacks."

"And what does a wronged serpent do?"

"It plots its revenge…"


	2. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't know anything you recognize.

A/N: Well, thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed this story. I want to thank DevilCricket and Rhiannon for correcting this chapter. Credit to Caliadragon's stories: 'Imprisonment' and 'Freed' for some parts of the plot.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy that chapter and that it will answer some of your questions

Naia

Chapter 2: Coming back

Harry hadn't been able to concentrate on anything as he waited for answers to his letters. His co-workers had joked about it, asking if had met a girl. He had tried to laugh it off, to no avail. Finally he received the Goblins answer.

_Mr Potter, _

_Upon your demand of further explanation reguarding this decree, we are attaching the decree papers which were sent to our bank. We remind you that should you not present yourself before the end of the authorized time, the Ministry will be allowed to seize all your possessions currently held by Gringotts. As you know, we can transfer your money to another branch of our bank, though that will not prevent the seizure of it once the deadline is reached since you are still considered a part of the British magical community. As you know transfers to Muggle banks are strictly controlled and most of of the time prohibited by the restriction implemented by the Ministry. _

_We await your instructions._

_Dursak,Deputy Head._

_Gringotts_

_Britain branch_

_Diagon Alley._

With a sigh, Harry put the parchment down and read the decree. Once he was finished, he had a resigned expression on his face. This left him little choice. He only hoped that Vanya would be able to help… If not, he would have to risk a trip back to England, something he had sworn he would never do. But you should never say never…

Two days letter, Vanya's letter arrived, carried by his raven. Harry rarely used Hedwig anymore as she was too easily recognizable. He had bought a raven for his correspondance with some of his contacts in England, knowing that no sane wizard would try to curse on of the black birds. Not only does this particular species have a natural immunity to curses, anyone trying to take the letter it carried would find himself or herself hard pressed to manage it.

_Hero!_

_What have you managed to land yourself in again?_

_… And don't tell me you didn't do anything… though it looks like this time, you really had nothing to do with your current issue._

_Orianne and myself will help, don't worry. Don't you think that the White Bee could help you? I know you don't want to disturb his rest, but I'm sure he could knock some sense in the thick skulls of those so called former friends of yours._

_Tell me what I need to do, though, You'll have to visit the Goblins to settle some matters with them if you're going to do what I think you're going to do. I can get you in by a side entrance, if you wish to avoid the wards on the Alley…_

_Let me know what you have planned._

_Vanya_

Harry sighed… Maybe Vanya was right. Dumbledore would know what to do… But Harry was reluctant to involve the former Headmaster in his problems. The old man had earned his peace, and Harry was reluctant to have to break him from his retreat. He was an adult. He did not need to run to Dumbledore every time he was faced with a problem!

He remembered the days, while the war was still going strong: Albus and he would go to the Headmaster's office and talk over a cup of tea. They mostly spoke of the war, of coming battles, and strategies. But quite often, the old man would talk to him about their lives after the war, once Voldemort would be defeated. While Harry hadn't shared his mentor's optimism regarding his own survival, he had humored the man and planned for a quite life in the Muggle world, arranging it while taking into account different kinds of scenarios. He did not know if he would maintain contact with the wizarding world or not and so planned things accordingly.

He had thought his friends would have understood, that they would have let him leave and live his life the way he wanted. He had planned to leave them a letter, explaining his choice, but they had taken the choice away from him. By chaining him like a goddamned dog, they had made his choice for him. He was not going to stay in a world that saw fit to collar and strip him of a main part of himself.

Maybe Dumbledore could have removed the medallion, but from what Vanya and other Elder vampires had said, the magic of all of those involved in the closure of the medallion would need to be taken off as well. He had then decided to live his life as a Muggle. He kept some of his gifts and had built a life for himself. He would try to contact Albus only if things changed for the worse. He had a fair guess of where the man might have chosen to retire and experiment. Dumbledore had seemed keen to meet with his surviving old friends and work with them, researching new properties and uses of phoenix tears, portals, and wandless magic.

Pushing those thoughts away and taking out a new sheet of parchment, Harry started to write to his vampire friend, explaining to him his plans. Once it was done, he wrote to Gringotts so that they could prepare the papers needed. That taken care of, he phoned the journal to ask for a week leave in three days. Having not taken holidays for a year now, he could get away with so little notice. After another call to a plane company to book a seat on a flight to London in three days, he went to warn Miss Jenkins of his departure so that his pets would be cared for.

That done, he started to make the necessary preparations for his trip. He had managed to escape them, he had made a life for himself, he wouldn't let all this be taken from him without a fight.

Three days later, he boarded his plane and landed hours later at Heathrow airport. Hailing a taxi, he asked to be driven to the hotel where he would be staying.

He unpacked what little belongings he had brought with him for the trip and waited for his friend to come, watching TV. He knew Vanya wouldn't show up before the sun had set…

It was past 11pm when he finally heard a light tapping on his window.

He opened it quickly, smiling as his friend glided gracefully into the room. Vanya was taller than him and burlier. After his childhood at the Dursleys, Harry had forgotten all his dreams of height and strong built and satisfied himself with his average height and his, toned built. Amused blueish-green eyes raked his figure, only shadowed a little by a few auburn locks which had escaped the intricated braid keeping his shoulder length hair out of his face.

The skin was pale, and unblemished, except for a small faded scar running on his right temple.

"Good to see you, Vanya."

"And you too, Hero. The South was good to you."

Harry shrugged. "That was the furthest place I could think of…"

Vanya smiled slightly, revealing two sharp canines. "Not to mention the weather is much more welcoming than that blasted climate."

With a chuckle, Harry conceded the point.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you're going to do this."

Harry nodded.

"They took my magic and my home from me, Vanya, I won't let them take my heritage and parents without a fight."

The Vampire smiled.

"Now, this is the Hero I know."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me Hero?"

The undead shrugged. "It suits you, no matter how cliché it is… Orianne sends her best wishes by the way."

"How is she?"

Vanya smirked. "Good, she'll help too if she can."

Harry nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, now, this is what I thought I would do…"

Vanya listened to his mortal friend, taking in the changes that had occurred with the former Wizarding World's darling.

He had met the Potter boy while said boy had been barely sixteen. At the time, he and a few other Vampires had been asked to assess the Voldemort situation so that the undead clans could choose their side knowing fully well what they were entering into.

The boy had been a scrawny thing, who hadn't seem strong enough to withstand even the simplest hex. This first impression had lasted two days, after which he had seen for himself why the Dark Lord feared the Boy-Who-Lived.

The Wizards had taken him to a safe-home and had started to train him. On his first day there, he had lost control of his powers and Vanya had learnt what true, raw power was.

It had always annoyed him to see such a potential go to waste as no wizard of present time really knew how to teach the young man. However, he had not interfered. Some knowledge was better forgotten and the White Bee would be able to teach his protegé enough to allow him to at least get the basic control over his abilities.

The Vampires had sided with the Light, though not outwardly. They had kept Dumbledore's side updated on Voldemort's moves and whatever plans they learnt of. Vanya and his mate Orianne had been Harry's contacts. The Boy-Who-Lived had been the only one to know of their involvment. The Vampires had trained him in Mind Arts to teach him how to shield his mind and protect his thoughts, secrets and memories. Only Dumbledore had known, and both of them had thought it safer to keep the Vampires' involvement a secret.

In payment for their help, they had brought their powers together and with the help of the alchemist Nicholas Flamel, they had managed to create something the Vampires had been after for centuries; their freedom from their thirst. They had created a stone: the Blood stone. This stone allowed the Vampires to create endless supplies of blood to sustain themselves. The stone they had created was the mother stone, and if the right charms were applied at the right time, the stone could be duplicated as many times as you wished.

Since the end of the war and his escape from England, Harry had kept strong ties with the Vampire clans. They had helped him quite a lot at the beginning and kept him updated on the happenings in the magical world when Harry asked for it.

Vanya smiled.

"Alright, it might work, you'll have to be careful. They have alarms keyed to you all around the Alley."

Harry nodded.

"The Goblins agreed to your idea to let me enter the bank. They'll have the papers ready and then you'll only have to go to the Ministry while I'll slip away and catch my plane back home."

Vanya smiled, showing his fangs.

"Orianne will be disappointed not to see you…"

Harry shook his head.

"I can't stay longer than needed, but you're welcomed to come and visit me whenever you want."

"I'll try… Orianne always wanted to see the Pacific."

Harry smiled and stretched.

"Well, I expect you to come soon then…" He yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep, I'll meet you at six here so we can arrive at Gringotts for the opening."

Vanya nodded. "Very well, sweet dreams to you."

Harry nodded.

"Good luck for your hunt, vampire."

Vanya sent him a wan smirk, his canines glittering with the streets lights.

"I don't need luck to catch my prey…"

With that, he jumped through the opened window, landing smoothly on the grounds and walking away seemingly without a care in the world.

Harry watched him melt in the shadows and sighed.

He had a bad feeling about this whole thing… He dismissed the thought. Tomorrow, he would be back to his house and his pets and he would be able to forget he had ever lived in England.

Sleep evaded him for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up, startled by his alarmclock. With a groan, he shut it off. Stretching, he got out of bed and readied himself. After having taken a shower, he got dressed: grey slacks and a high collared green shirt which hugged his frame and hid the medallion easily. He put on his contacts, his prosthetics and make up, making sure nothing out of the ordinary could be seen.

His Gringotts key was secured at his wrists as well as all the papers he would need for the transfer he had in mind.

A knock made him jumped. "Who's here?"

There was a chuckle before the one on the other side answered.

"Your favorite vampire… And before you ask, you got drunk on your graduating from your psychology school and ended up kissing one of your teachers."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door, checking the key hole first. You could never be prudent enough.

Vanya slipped in the room silently, throwing a black, knee-length coat to Harry.

The Vampire was clad in a black pants and a blue shirt, covered by a coat similar to the one he had given Harry.

"Ready to go?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you need a bit of my blood?" asked the young wizard.

Vanya shook his head.

"I managed to catch a wizard and a witch last night, it should be enough for our little outing."

Harry nodded. Vampires normally couldn't walk out in the sun, but if they drank from wizards, the magic contained in the blood they drank would protect them for a few hours. The more powerful the magic, the longer they could stay out in the sun.

"Alright, don't hesitate to tell me if you need a boost… I can't have you combust, can I?"

Vanya sent him an exasperated look. "Are we going or not?"

With a sigh, Harry put on the coat and followed the vampire outside. For August, the morning was a bit cold, but he knew it wouldn't last long. The two of them made their way quickly to the underground and headed for the men's public toilets. Once there, Vanya locked the door and went towards the opposite wall, pushing a few bricks and opening the entrance to what the vampires called the Shadow Paths.

Harry had only used them four times and had always been escorted by a vampire. Had he been allowed alone in them, he would have got lost and would have probably ended as a snack for one vampire or another.

The young man shuddered slightly as he stepped in the Darkness. After his first time through the Paths, and the fact that he had been jumped more than five times despite Vanya's presence, he had been marked with the sigil showing Vanya's clan's protection. It was enough to keep most of the Paths' dwellers at bay, but he couldn't shake the eerie and creepy feelings filling him as he was dragged by his friend through the Dark.

He was silent, as he had been instructed. This was the rule. They were to be Shadows among Shadows. Should a sound be uttered and they were fair game to whatever lurked on the Paths.

Finally, Vanya stopped and a small whistling was heard. A ray of light formed in front of them and Harry blinked several times to reacquaint his eyes to the light. They stepped through the opening and Harry recognized it as a meeting room of Gringotts.

He had been there once with Dumbledore when they had tried to get the Goblins on their side

"M. Potter, a pleasure to see you."

Harry turned his head sharply to look at an old Goblin who was spreading papers on the tables. The Goblin sneered.

"I'm Ragnok, and I'm the one assigned to the handling of your vault. I understand you wanted to be done quickly due to your peculiar situation."

Harry nodded as both he and Vanya sat in front of the little creature.

"Very well. I tried to follow your instruction as well as I could considering our policies and the recent Ministry decrees." He pushed several papers towards Harry. "Your vaults and possessions will be handed to Vanya Ilkar Trestan's care. However you will have right to terminate this arrangement whenever you want and still keep the right to withdraw money from said vaults."

Harry frowned a bit.

"How can I do so without being an owner?"

The goblin smirked, showing yellow, black, and very sharp teeth.

"You were put under the protection of Mr Trestan's clan, weren't you?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Then according to Vampire's laws, you're allowed to use the clan's funds."

Harry nodded once more, before starting to go over the papers strewn in front of him. Reading them carefully, he signed at the bottom of every parchment before handing them to Vanya. With flourish, the vampire put his signature just under Harry's. As soon as the papers were signed, they shone for a few seconds before rolling themselves up. Ragnok took the ten rolls, some wax and the Gringotts seal before closing the rolls, weaving his magic in the seal to make it impossible for anyone except Goblins to open them.

"Very well. Do you still wish me to manage your vaults, Sirs?"

Vanya glanced at Harry, before nodding.

"Good," the Goblin took Harry's key and seconds later handed it back to the young man as well as a duplicate to Vanya. "We'll follow the orders you gave before your departure, Mr Potter."

Thanking the Goblin, Harry stood up, checking his watch and realizing he had been here for three hours now. He turned towards his friend.

"If you could take me back, Vanya, I'll be able to pack and get ready for my flight this afternoon."

The Vampire nodded.

"Alright, but you have to come see Orianne before you leave or she'll never let me hear the end of it."

Harry chuckled as he put his coat back on.

They parted ways with Ragnok and Vanya guided Harry back to the Trestan's clan quarters in London. Harry spent the morning there and after a nice lunch with several of his blood-sucking friends, he left, calling a taxi back to his hotel.

He packed what little he had brought with him for this trip, listening distractedly to the television as he did so.

"And we interrupt this program with a statement from 10 Downing Street." Harry perked up as the Muggle Prime Minister started speaking.

"We received word that a man who is wanted by the police in several countries might have come back to England and has been sighted in London. We are calling for witnesses who might have seen him or might be able to provide useful information to the police. This man disappeared from the safe house he had been placed in while under witness protection regarding the terrorists' attacks several years ago. He was reported missing and searches were conducted to retrieve him since them. He is by no mean dangerous but for his own protection we ask for witnesses regarding his whereabouts. A photo taken before his disappearance will be shown to you, keep in mind that this man may now look a bit different."

Harry froze as he looked up to see a photo of his seventeen-year-old self splashed on the screen.

Cursing, he quickly finished his packing, relieved he had already paid for the room.

Calming himself, he discreetly exited the hotel. He could hear people talking about the Prime Minister's statement. Calling a taxi, he asked the man to drive him back to Heathrow. He would wait for his flight there. He only had three hours to wait and once was on the plane he would be relatively safe from England and the Ministry of Magic.

He tuned out the driver who was happily recounting him the terrorist attacks that had taken place six years ago. He was relieved when he managed to get out of the car, after handing the man his money and a tip.

He was about to step in the airport when a tingle washed through him. He stilled immediately, his bags in his hand.

Only Albus and some Vampires had been privy to his ability to feel magic. The old wizard had even thought that with time and practice Harry would be able to see it. Even though his magic had been blocked, he had still kept his other abilities such as Parselmouth and his "sixth sense".  
Wards. There were magical wards on the airport. He looked around and spotted two wizards trying to be inconspicuous while checking all the people entering the building.

He cursed before turning on his heels and walking back towards the taxis waiting for clients. He needed to find a way out quickly. They would be able to track him through the medallion, of that he had no doubt. So he either had to block the damn thing or manage to leave.

He had two portkeys with him for last resort, one to a safe house in Sweden, the other to his house. They could only be activated by his touch but he was sure that any departure by portkey would be traced and they would find him.

Cursing again, he asked the drivers to bring him to the National Gallery. There, he mingled with the crowd, trying to come up with a plan. As a last resort, he would contact Vanya, but he didn't want to involve the vampire and his clan more than they already were. It could prove detrimental to them to be brought into the limelight again. He sat on a bench, holding is the better word his head in his hand. The only good thing was that he had changed enough not to be spotted by the Muggles, but should a wizard or a witch see him and perform a spell on him, he wouldn't be able to escape them.

What a nightmare….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius and all the others were all seated in a meeting room and discussing some of the new decrees they wanted to pass, as well as some problems which had been reported.

The blond man looked around with a satisfied smile. They had come a long way since Voldemort's defeat. He was the Minister, Severus was Hogwarts' Headmaster, Remus was running the Magical Creatures Departments, while Black had gone back to the Aurors and rapidly risen in the ranks. Lucius didn't know how the werewolf had gotten the mutt to agree with them, but he couldn't refute the fact that Black was a strong wizard, even if he was a true Gryffindor. The Davies were in charge of Research and Development, the Zabinis of Trade, the Lovegoods of Communication. Fletcher was dabbling in the shaddier parts of the wizarding world.

Blaise and Draco were rising forces in the British Diplomacy, the Granger girl was taking care of the Muggle concealment, as well as the Muggle born placement once they had been spotted. She had also created a program of Muggle education for wizards to allow them to better conceal themselves from Muggle eyes. She was also working on an Education Reform.

She had been hard to convince, set as she had been on her views. However seeing that Lucius and his companions were not calling for the Muggleborn's death, she had slowly started to rethink her opinions. Lupin had helped a lot into getting her on their side. Of course, she wasn't told the truth behind Harry's disappearance. In order to get her to help with Potter's 'conditionning', they had fed her and a few others a carefully webbed lie. Lucius refrained from smiling. His son really had a way with words. As far as his daughter-in-law and Black knew, the medallion and Potion had been a way to allow the Potter boy to regain his magic only when he would have been fully healed and to fully break his scar connection and ties to the deceased Dark Lord. After all, Voldemort might have been able to syphonned the Boy-who-lived's magic from the After life and sustain itself between Death and Life again…

Blaise's bonded, the Longbottom boy, had become a renowned Herbologist and was conducting some research regarding cross-breeding.

All in all, they had the wizarding community well in their grasp and the beautiful thing was that people loved them.

A knock was heard on the door. All eyes turned to the man who entered and placed a paper before Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch tilted his head, wondering what it was about. The man, some secretary from the Archives, was positively giddy.

Turning to the parchment he noticed it was a Gringotts contract's copy. His eyes widened as he read it. Wordlessly, but with a predatory smile spreading on his face, he passed the paper to Severus. Ignoring the surprised hiss from his friend, Lucius murmured a few words to the man, who left hurriedly. He then turned to Remus.

"Lupin, what do you know of the Trestan Clan?"

The werewolf frowned, his amber eyes thoughtful.

"You don't want to anger them, Lucius."

The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

The man nodded.

"If there is one vampire clan you mustn't alienate, it's this one. Their clan is one of the eldest and they have a lot of sway with the Vampire Council; not to mention that half of their members are Elders. To bring their wrath upon you would be a foolish move. Why are you asking?"

"Do you know how to contact them?"

Remus' frown deepened.

"You don't contact Vampires, they come to you if they deem you worthy of their help. Why?"

Lucius smirked.

"Potter came back." He didn't pause. "And apparently, he managed to enter Gringotts without being seen and transferred all his vaults to Vanya Ilkar Trestan."

There was a moment of silence.

"H-How is it possible?" stammered Black, stunned, "I thought you had wards on the Alley."

Severus nodded.

"We do. He must have found a way around."

Karl Davies nodded. "The Shadow Paths."

This gathered the attention of everyone.

"What?"

The Davies man repeated his words.

"The Shadow Paths. If Potter is friends with Vampires, they could have brought him to the banks through their underground web. Only vampires and other night creatures can use them safely."

Lucius shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. The boy is back to England. We can't let him get away again, it's too dangerous for him. Hermione, contact the Muggle government and have them look for him too. Black, spread your men. Draco, Blaise, go with him. Ward every airport, railway station and have people on the look out for him. Fletcher, try to see if you can get a lead on him through your contacts. Karl, could Daniella and you try to pinpoint him? You have the medallion's signature, haven't you?"

Karl nodded.

"Luna, warn your father and the press. Remus, try toget a hold of this Trestan. I want to know why no Vampire reported a man they knew was wanted."

The meeting forgotten, they all stood up and left. Severus remained seated, pondering over what was happening.

"You have the papers and potion ready, Severus?"

The man nodded.

"I'll go fetch them, then I'll go join Black."

Lucius nodded.

"I'll be with Remus. Call me if you need reinforcements…"

"He can't escape us again, Severus." The blond looked out of the window.

The Hogwarts Headmaster nodded.

"I know Lucius… I know."

With that he swept out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had gone to the nearest station, but had decided against entering as he could sense the wards again. Cursing again, he walked around aimlessly, trying to come up with another idea. Finally, he decided on a taxi ride to a nearby town. Buses were leaving from there to another airport every morning where he would be able to catch a flight out of the country. He didn't care about the destination as long as it was out of England. He would be able to catch another plane back home no matter what country he arrived in…

He hailed a taxi but as he climbed in, he sensed his medallion warming against his skin. Harry tightened his eyes close, gritting his teeth to prevent the stream of curses to leave his mouth. He had no choice left… He needed Vanya's help if he wanted to escape. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as the thought of being caged again. While the potion he had been drugged with had ceased to work years ago, allowing him to recover his full strength, neither he nor his vampire friends had managed to find a way to take the medallion off. The Vampires had tried every spell and ritual they could think of. They tried every potion and physical means to open it, to no avail. The medallion was a strong magic inhibitor which had reduced him to being a virtual Squib. He had kept some of his gifts but could no longer access his magic. He squashed the bitter feelings of betrayal and anger towards those who had collared him. Now was not the time.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" asked the driver.

"Madame Tussauds' museum, please."

Nodding, the man started the car and started to make his way through the traffic.

Harry's heart was beating widely as he kept glancing around him, trying to spot the tell-tale magic presence of an apparating wizard.

The taxi finally stopped in front of the museum. Harry hurriedly paid the man and stepped in the museum. He paid at the entrance and started to walk through the museum swiftly.

Suddenly several cracks were heard behind him and the magic signalling the presence of wizards hit his senses, as well as the tingle signalling the casting of wards over the museum, probably anti-portkey wards as well identifying wards. He quickened his walk, taking sharp turns and avoiding his pursuivers thanks to their auras. Several times he ducked behind a statue or a group of tourist. He knew he wouldn't be able to lose them and that they would catch him if he didn't manage to get the hell out of here.

He finally reached Marylin Monroe's statue and pressed one of her earrings.

Now, he just had to get to the back of the museum and he would be safe. He sensed two wizards behind him and hurried away, mingling in a group, hiding in the middle. His heart pounding, he watched two men walk quickly past him. He could sense more and more wizards arriving…. They really weren't taking any chance. He followed the group for a few moments and ducked behind statues, trying to melt in the shadows as he walked towards his chance of escape.

"Potter! Stop there!"

Harry didn't wait to see who had spotted him as he ran. He knew they couldn't use magic, not in front of that many Muggles, and definitely not with the recording cameras of the museum.

He spotted the door that only Vampires and those under their protection would be able to use. He ducked under a statue, knocking it a little. He finally got to the door and put his hand over the knob. It always took three seconds to be recognized and he had never felt those three seconds last that long.

He sensed the tingle wash through him and turned the knob, opening it a little, just to have it smash close once again.

Harry felt himself freeze as he was trapped by strong arms.

"Now, Potter, you're going to come with us like a nice boy."

"Release me! You have no rights!"

"On the contrary, Potter. The Ministry has been searching you for years and several teams of Aurors were dispatched today to catch you."

Harry couldn't place the man holding him. His voice was a bit familiar, but that was it…

There was a buzz.

"Yes, I got him, we're coming." The man had needed to take both his wrist in one hand to answer the call. Harry took the chance and rammed his head in his captor's face, wincing as a sickly scrunch was heard, followed by a stream of curses.

He wrenched free and ran blindly, he wouldn't be able to use the door, as it would take three seconds again to open it, largely enough time for the guy to get a new hold on him. He needed to get out of there and take the risk of using his portkey to Sweden. Once there he would have enough time to reach a portal to the Vampire underground before the Ministry managed to send people after him, or so he hoped.

He didn't look where he was going and hadn't even time to dodge as he collided with a strong chest. When his mind finally caught up, he paled drastically.

Onyx eyes, pale skin, dark clothes, a sardonic expression etched on his face.

"M. Potter… running somewhere?"

Harry struggled, trying to get out of the man's grip, but the hold on him only tightened.

"Stop struggling this instant, Potter. You are not escaping us again, and I assure you I have much more important things to do than chasing you around the world."

This only made Harry intensify his struggles, panic coursing through his veins.

Running feet were heard behind him.

"Oh! You've got him Headmaster. Be careful, he broke Theo's nose."

The grip on Harry's arms became nearly painful. He tried to pull away, only to be dragged back against the Potion Master's chest.

"I thought I told you to stay still. Can't you understand a simple order?"

Harry turned to look at his former professor.

"And can't you see I've no desire to stay here."

Snape shook his head.

"You belong here, Potter, no matter how much you delude yourself, your place is here."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was cut by the man.

"Since you don't want to do this the easy way…"

He took out his wand and muttered a sleeping charm, usually used on babies. Harry tried to fight, but he knew it was useless. A bolt of despair shot through his mind as he drifted into blessed unconsciousness. Why couldn't they leave him alone….


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer:

A/N: Thanks you all for reviewing this story and to my two betas: DevilCricket and Rhiannon for their help with my grammar and spelling. Credit goes to Caliadragon's stories: 'Imprisonment' and 'Freed' for some parts of the plot.

Well this chapter is a bit shorter than usually, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Naia

Chapter 3

Snape lifted Potter in his arms.

"Obliviate the Muggles, and take care of the recording camera… I'll take him to Hogwarts, send someone to warn the Head Auror, Sirius Black and Minister Malfoy," he said tersely.

The man nodded sharply and left quickly.

Snape examined his quarry.

He had not expected the Potter scion to change that much. True, the young man that had disappeared all those years ago had been on the cusp of adulthood and showing signs of Nature's changes. But truth to be told, all those years they had been looking for a clone of James Potter. Never had Lily Evans entered the equations, but it appeared her son had inherited quite a lot of her traits, besides her eyes.

The potion's master wondered how he had managed to change his eyes colour and get rid of the glasses. Maybe he had acquired, what had Granger called them… Konttaks? Dismissing such frivolous thoughts, he took Potter in his arms and concentrated on Apparating without splinching the both of them.

He landed gracefully at the edge of the school wards, stumbling only a little due to the additional weight. He cursed lowly, hoping no one had seen this less than perfect display from the Headmaster. He stalked to the school and headed for the dungeons, not even considering the idea of leaving Potter in Pomfrey's dominion. The boy had managed to escape it way to often in his youth. They hadn't gone through all that trouble to catch him to have the Boy-Who-Lived disappear once more.

He barked his password to the nymph in the portrait guarding the entrance to his quarters and dumped Potter on the bed in the adjacent room to his own. Thinking that chaining the man would be a bit too much, unless they wanted to alienate him completely - if that hadn't been done already. Instead, he decided on the strongest locking charm he could think of. Once he was sure that there was no way Potter could leave the bedroom, Snape left for his office, knowing the others would be waiting there for him.

Using every shortcut he could think of, he reached his office. Foregoing the password ritual, he simply placed his hand on the gargoyle's head and was granted passage as the school headmaster.

Sitting at his desk, he pushed the papers adorning it aside and took the brandy bottle he kept in his drawer out.

Summoning glasses, he poured himself a shot and downed it, knowing that he would need it to face the upcoming days.

Five minutes later, Black, the Zabinis, the Davies and Draco arrived. Only Lucius and the werewolf were missing.

"Did you get him, Snape?"

Black was positively green with anxiety.

"He's in my rooms, locked in by the strongest charms I could think of, Black."

The mutt started pacing across the room while the others took seats at the desk. Ten more minutes passed in tense silence before Lucius and Lupin arrived.

The blond took one of the remaining chairs and sat, his face set in a frown.

"I take it your meeting with the vampires didn't go over well."

Lucius snarled.

"We'd have had to meet one for the meeting not to go over well!"

Lupin sighed

"I told you, Lucius. You don't seek Vampires. They come to you."

The blond shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"Enough about that. I heard you were successful in your chase, Severus."

The former Potions master nodded.

"I was. He nearly slipped through our fingers and broke young Nott's nose, before running straight into me. I had to stun him to stop him from struggling."

"Where did you catch him?" asked Karl Davies.

"That wax statues museum."

"What was he doing there?"

Snape shrugged.

"I don't have a clue. You'll have to go over the reports from the Aurors or ask him, though I don't think he'll be really forthcoming with information." He added with a smirk.

There was a small silence.

"We need to perform the bind as soon as possible and decided what to do with him. He's too much of a wild card now as it is, even more if vampires are involved in this mess," stated Lucius. He turned to his colleagues.

"Davies, I trust you to take care of the media cover of this. Talk with Pierre and his daughter." He sent a look at Sirius.

"Black, Erika and Manuel, you must work out the security of our newly returned hero." The Zabinis and Sirius nodded.

"Lupin, try to get info on Potter's relationship with those Vampire, I don't want them to start a fight over this issue."

Remus rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Draco, Blaise, call your spouses and have them come here. They should help Potter feel more at ease…"

Lucius did not have time to finish speaking as an alarm went off.

Springing to his feet, Severus started to swear violently.

"That damned brat!"

He stalked out of the office and made his way down.

"He managed to leave from your room? I thought you locked them!"

Severus turned his head, snarling.

"I did! He must have known a way out."

"Didn't you block all the exits?"

The Potion master quickened his pace.

"He can't leave the grounds, I keyed a ward especially to him as soon as I got back. Even if he was to leave the building, as soon as he touched that ward, he will receive a nice jolt, strong enough to put a Quintaped to sleep."

Lucius nodded.

"Good, Black, call some of your Aurors here… I think we'll need some help catching our quarry."

"Alright Malfoy, but you're not going to make him trust you like that."

The blond waved his remark away.

"I don't need him to trust me, I need him to be reliable and somewhere where he can be watched and protected at all time."

Sirius nodded tersely, lips tightened in a thin line.

"Very well, but I still think you're going at this the wrong way."

Severus finally arrived before the nymph portrait guarding his room.

"Alya, did someone left the rooms through this entrance?" His tone was honeyed as he turned on the charm, trying to coax the painting into answering.

The nymph giggled.

"Sevvie…. You charmer. Nobody left… Nobody ever left your rooms, since nobody entered them to begin with. I swear that handsome fellow you had in your arms must have been the first one you ever brought here! Are you going to keep him? I always liked him. He always had time to stop and talk to us paintings. Hogwarts loves him too Always did…"

Severus sighed. Why did he have to get a chatty nymph for guarding portrait. Why not a scary looking vampire or a Slytherin portrait?

He lifted all the locking spells he had placed on the room and made his way in, hearing Black, Draco, Lucius, the Zabinis, Davies, Fletcher and Lupin follow. He walked straight to the rooms where he had left the young man.

As he thought, they were empty. At least he knew the alarms worked.

"How did he manage to leave?" muttered Lucius, his eyes sweeping over the bedroom.

"That is what we'd all like to know," said Snape, looking around the room, searching it for hidden exits. There weren't any windows in the dungeons, so that ruled that possibility.

"There aren't any passageways out of here. Believe me, James, Remus, Peter and I tried enough times without success to enter here undetected to prank old Goudgeon to know there aren't hidden ways in or out."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Black, you're probably right. However, it doesn't explain how your precious godson managed to escape…"

"Can you bicker once we have the boy back?" cut Lucius, knowing that arguments between the two men could quickly degenerate in a full out duel.

Sighing, Severus tapped a brick on the wall.

"Karl, could you reproduce the medallion's signature?"

The man frowned a bit.

"You can't reproduce signatures like that, Severus. We need time, something that belonged closely to the wizard, if possible a body part."

"We don't have that! I just need to know where that damned brat decided to hide after we managed to get him back!"

"Severus, calm down. He can't leave the grounds. Once the Aurors are here, we're going to search that school stone after stone. He can't escape us."

The dark-haired man snarled.

"He better not! I have better things to do than chasing that brat around!"

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Potter can hardly be called a brat anymore… He is Draco's age after all."

Snape huffed and stalked back to his office.

Lucius shook his head, a small smirk lingering on his lips as he watched his friend walk, cloak billowing behind him. He had a hard time suppressing a chuckle as he heard Sirius Black mock the Potion Master.

"Drama Queen…"

"Now, Black, no need for name calling, weren't you suppose to get your Aurors here and have them start the search? We need to perform that ceremony as soon as possible."

The Animagus rolled his eyes.

"I still feel this will come back to bite you, Lucius, but well, the majority decided…."

He left quickly, not waiting for an answer.

"Karl, could you and your wife get a way for us to track him at all times?"

The two adults looked at each other and shrugged.

"We can try… But since his powers are blocked it will be more difficult…"

Lucius sighed.

"Please just try to, that would make this sort of situation much less strenuous…" He flashed a smile at the others while the Davies started muttering about runes, spellcrafts and other theoretical discoveries. "Well, as for us, what about we start a Harry Hunting game?"

A few of them smiled.

"Well, father," said Draco, "I think it's a lovely idea."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

A few moments before...

Harry groaned as he came back to consciousness. "Did someone get the name of the Hippogriff that ran me over?" His head was hurting like mad.

He heard a dry chuckle coming from his right.

"Not really, young Potter, but I think Severus would resent being called a Hippogriff."

Memories rushed to Harry as he tried to remember how he had ended on a bed.

He opened his eyes, panicked as he realized what had happened.

"Awake at last, Potter, Hogwarts has been trying to get you to wake up for quite a few minutes now…"

Harry calmed down as he felt the school magic wash over him in a soothing manner. He was back at Hogwarts…

He sent a thankful and affectionate thought to the school as he looked around the room. He was in the dungeons, there was no mistaking that particular damp feeling. The room eerily reminded him of the Slytherin common room, or at least of what he remembered of it.

He got up quickly and started to search for exits. The door was locked, he could sense it. There was no secret passage he could feel it, and no window... Pressing his hand to a stone wall, he tried to get a feel of their width. He always carried some explosive potions on himself that Evan and other acquaintances were happy to provide him with. But to blast one of these walls, he would have to cause one hell of an explosion, something that would probably kill him in the process.

"You won't escape this room that easily, young Potter."

Harry turned annoyed eyes at the Slytherin founder that looked at him from a framed painting hanging above the fireplace.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Salazar."

"Glad to be of some assistance."

As if sensing the panic rising in Harry, Hogwarts sent a soothing wave of magic through him, calming him.

"Don't go Gryffindor on me, young man. I don't need a hysterical idiot to start raging in these rooms."

Harry shot a dark look at the man.

"Any suggestions would be welcomed, Salazar."

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did your stay with the Muggles melt what little intelligence you had before you left, or did you receive one curse too many while fighting Voldemort?"

Harry gave him a blank look.

"Meaning?"

The Slytherin founder rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother… Albus included you in his link to the school and that pile of stones seemed to have taken quite a liking to you."

Harry could feel Hogwarts' amusement at the founder's words.

"Yes."

"Good, then you understand that you are particularly in tune with the castle inner magic, enough, or so I think, to be able to call on it to leave…"

Hope rising up through him, Harry whirled on his heels to look at the founder.

"Do you really think I could?"

The young man desperately wanting to leave, he would give nearly everything to be back to his little cottage in New Zealand.

"I think it can be done, that is, if Hogwarts agrees."

Harry sent tentative thoughts toward the school, trying to convey what he wanted to do. It wasn't very easy since the school though sentient could not really understand complex reasoning or requests.

The school took some time to answer him, but finally an image came to his mind. He saw himself walking to the opposite wall and lean against it.

Puzzled, he decided to trust the school. Albus had been the one to include Harry in the link he had with the school which had made the young man realize how his mentor managed to be aware of everything that went on in the school. The aged headmaster had told him to trust the school's sentience and wisdom.

"Good day to you Salazar."

"Good luck, young Potter," replied the founder. "Send my regards to that lemon-drop addict that used to lead this school!"

Harry smiled. Things were finally looking up. He nearly laughed as he imagined Snape and Malfoy's faces upon learning of his escape.

Leaning on the wall, he felt Hogwarts magic starting to surround him in a warm cocoon. With a contented sigh, he melted against the wall and let himself be drawn into Hogwarts' magic. It was like sliding down the Chamber of Secrets, except this time he wasn't scared shitless and worrying over Ginny's condition.

He could feel the power of the school surround him.

Finally he was back to the real world. He had appeared at the foot of the North tower. All he had to do was cross the grounds and stay in the Forbidden Forest until Vanya could come and get him.

Taking a vial from his bottomless pocket, he downed its content, feeling a small tingle wash over him before he walked straight for the forest. However as he reached closer and closer to the wards guarding the school, he could not shake a bad feeling, as if Hogwarts was trying to convey something to him. Pausing, he extended his senses towards the wards.

There was nothing unusual, except for a new yellow ward that had been added recently. The same yellow aura that seemed to come out of that damned medallion.

Meaning, that as soon as he crossed the wards, something would happen. He didn't know what, but he was ready to bet anything he could that it was something along the lines of him being unconscious. He knew he had to think fast as people would be on the look-out for him and the potion would keep him invisible for only an hour. Picking up a stone, he smashed it against the vial that had been filled with the invisibility potion. The noise was therapeutic to his frayed nerves. He picked up a glass shard and cut his left forefinger before pressing it to the stone of the ring Vanya had given him the day he had tattooed his clan sigil on Harry's chest.

Every member of the clan had one. As soon as the bearer of the ring wet the stone with his blood, the one who had gave him the ring was warned and brought to him, using the ring as an anchor. He just hoped that the wards did not stop vampire magic…

He felt the ring against his skin and nearly wept with relief. Hearing Aurors started to patrol the grounds he walked to the lake. He didn't know how long he walked, dodging Aurors on his way, something that was becoming increasingly difficult since there seemed to be more and more of them.

He felt his ring heat up, and seconds after, his medallion followed.

Cursing he looked around wildly, trying to spot Vanya or any vampire. He knew they would be able to see through the Invisibility potion.

Suddenly, he found himself caught by a pair of strong arms. As he started to struggle, their grip tightened.

"Harry, it's Zefir. Don't struggle. Vanya, Edgar and Joel are waiting for us outside of the wards," said the vampire in a whisper.

Calming down, Harry relaxed.

"I'm going to carry you since I'm not sure about the wards."

Harry nodded slightly, not worrying about the vampire tiring of carrying him. After all, Muggles had gotten one thing right about the undead - they definitively had superior strength.

He watched with dread as the wards came closer and closer. He saw the yellow section of the wards flare up as he got within a meter of it,

The moment he was in contact with it, he felt like he had just been hit by lightning. The pain was excruciating and he once again fell into blessed Darkness. Just before he fell unconscious, he heard shouting and curse being sent and whizzing around them.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

He was shaken awake by a strong grip.

"Harry, Harry, wake up."

Groaning, the young man stirred and looked around, immediately regretting moving as his sore body heavily protested and his head started throbbing.

"If I'm about to be knocked out again, please do it now and quickly," he moaned, trying to lessen the pounding in his head to a tolerable level.

Chuckles came from around him, not helping his headache.

A vial was pressed to his hand.

"Drink that, Harry, it should help."

"Vanya?"

Opening bleary eyes, Harry spotted his friend's face in the dim lit room, something he was ever grateful for.

"Yes, you're safe for now, Harry. Just drink that potion so that we can speak. I really need to talk with you."

Reassured, Harry downed it, nearly moaning with relief as the pounding in his head receded to a dull throb.

Sighing, he dragged himself to a sitting position and looked around.

The room was small, with furniture composed simply of a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair plus a few shelves and a mirror. Heavy curtains prevented most of the sunlight to enter the room.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe for now. You're in the East wing of the Trestan clan's manor. As to what happened… well, Zefir carried you past the wards. You were.. I think the closest I can get to the reality is electrocuted, as soon as you touched them. Fortunately our Invisibility potions held and we brought you here as quickly as possible. This place is warded from mortal magic. Your medallion won't betray you as long as you remain inside these walls."

Harry looked at the medallion resting on his chest with revulsion. He could barely bear looking at it… it was the symbol of the betrayal he had had to face.

"Why won't they leave me alone, Vanya?" he asked in a whisper, taking his head in his hand. He just wanted to live in peace.

"I'm afraid things won't get any better…"

A knock interrupted them before Harry could ask what his friend had meant by that. A young vampire Harry had never met entered and spoke in low tones to Vanya, visibly agitated.

Vanya's face grew grave, with a few words he send the young immortal away before turning to Harry.

"They did not waste any time…"

Harry did not ask him who he meant by them.

"What do they want?"

Vanya sat on his bed.

"First of all, if you want to stay with us, know that the clans will support you. Our laws are quite clear on that matter, and wizards usually know better than interfering with vampire matters."

Harry shot him a wry smile.

"The problem is, Vanya, that I'm not and never will be a normal wizard."

"Well said," said a female vampire as she made her way inside, followed by two older immortals.

"Orianne, Michael, Leonard, may the Goddess light your path."

"And yours, young Potter…" replied the older male, Michael. "I assume Vanya informed you of our dilemma?"

Vanya shook his head.

"I was about to do it…" He looked at the young mortal sitting on the bed. "They can't prove we have you, but they know it. No others could have passed through the wards…"

Harry nodded. He had expected no less. Without them knowing of Hogwarts' involvement, there were few ways for him to escape his room. They had known of his link with vampires, so help from the undead would be their first guest. The question was - what were they going to do about it?

Orianne started pacing around the room, while Michael resumed his explanations.

"Lucius Malfoy sent a message to us asking if we played any parts in your rescue or if we knew of your current location."

Harry felt fear constrict his heart. They had found him again… He didn't want to be caged, never again.

"We replied negatively, even though Vanya had not informed us of his plans. He had received our tacit agreement and he hadn't told of your location."

The young man relaxed slightly. However his relief was short-lived as Orianne hit the wall hard, making a dent in the stones.

"What is the problem then, Orianne? This poor wall will not be able to bear your ire for much longer…"

"Those sneaks had put a detection device in the letter. It scanned the manor and spotted your medallion," she said, seething.

Harry grew cold. "They what?"

The female vampire nodded. "The device somehow managed to pass the wards undetected; I have to commend them on that. They know you are here and they are set on getting you back… at any price."

She handed Harry a roll of parchment.

"Before you read, you must know that you are under our clan's protection. You were given our mark and thus became a member of the Trestan Clan. All the vampire community will not stand back quietly should the wizards act against a member of their clan."

Harry nodded, not really reassured, but comforted to know of their support. He carefully unrolled the letter, reading its content slowly.

_To the members of the Trestan Clan:_

_Despite your claim that you were unaware of the current residence of a member of our community, recent investigations reported that Harry Potter, a former wizard much sought after by the Ministry of Magic, is currently located at your residence. _

_We ask that you hand Mr. Potter to our care since there are matters concerning said wizard that require his presence among our community. _

_Should you refuse to give us custody over Mr. Potter, the British Ministry of Magic will have no other choice than to send a team to investigate, as you will be charged with the kidnapping of Mr. Potter. Should this come to such extremes, all privileges guarantied to vampires by our charters would be nullified. All vampires would then be hunted and placed into containment until a decision was reached as to their new status._

_We urge you to think carefully about your decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic._

Harry felt a bubble of hysteria rising up in his throat. This wasn't happening. He refused to admit this was happening. He was going to wake up and this would be just a nightmare.

"Harry?"

Vanya was obviously concerned. Funny how this nightmare seemed real, even the voices seemed genuine.

"Harry?" A hand shook him lightly, startling him. He looked up to gaze into his friend's face.

"It's not dream, is it?" He hated the hopeful tone his voice held.

Vanya shook his head.

"Unfortunately, it isn't Harry, but we need to decide what to do soon. Should you decide to stay, we need to warn the other clans and take some measure to protect ourselves…"

Orianne walked to him and sat at his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're not to blame for all of this, Harry. We want you to know that none of us blame you for this." Her voice had a forceful edge to it and Harry sought out her face to check the truth of her words.

He held her gaze for a few seconds before looking down. Deep inside he knew he would not allow harm to come to his friends. He would not be responsible for a new war, knowing that a conflict between wizards and vampires would end in bloodshed. The vampires were a proud lot that would not stand idly by and bow to the wizards' every whim.

Steeling his resolve, he made a vow to himself. He would willingly enter the gilded cage that awaited him in the Wizarding world. But he would be damned if he played their little game like a good boy anymore.

He thought of what he had prepared should something happen to him. Did he dare spread the word to his contacts?

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. He would wait and see. This would be his last card, his ultimate revenge against the Wizarding world. He snapped back to the situation at hand.

"I won't be the cause of a new war. The vampires have already done enough for me and I will not repay you by forcing you to enter an unnecessary conflict. But before I go back, I need to take care of a few things."

Vanya smiled sadly. He had known the Potter boy would not accept their offer of a safe haven from the wizards. The young mortal had been conditioned too well during his youth to put his well-being before others. He couldn't say he wasn't relieved that vampires were not going to war any time soon, but he felt a pang of sadness at the idea that the boy's potential had been wasted. Did those mere mortals think they would be able to keep him collared for the rest of his life? Did they think themselves powerful enough to tame the young man and make an obedient kitten of a rampaging lion? How incredibly foolish!

Harry swallowed, forcing down the bile that threatened to rise in his mouth.

"I'll need someone to send my letter of resignation to my boss, as well as a letter for my readers. I'd like you to find good homes for my pets. Make sure they are well cared for. Sell my home back there since it doesn't look like I'll have need of it anytime soon."

The young wizard was doing his best to avoid thinking of what was going to happen to him.

Vanya nodded.

"It will be taken care of, don't worry about it, Harry, but is there any thing we can do for you?"

The young wizard shook his head.

"Not really. Just one thing, could you give me some parchment, ink, and quill. There is a letter I want to write."

Orianne nodded and left the room to fetch them while Michael and Leonard looked at the young wizard.

"You realize that we were truthful in our offer for protection, no matter the cost," said Leonard.

Harry nodded. "I do. But you did enough for the Wizarding world already and I'm sick of death. It is not like I ever had any freedom to do what I wanted."

"Very well, but I want you to promise that should a situation arise where you feel your life or security are compromised that you will call upon us. Nobody will be able to erase your mark nor take your stone away and the Trestan clan always takes care of their own…"

Harry agreed, though all of them knew that he would never use them unless it was as a last resort.

Vanya straightened up. "Rest for now, Harry, you don't need to leave at this very minute."

Harry smiled gratefully at the vampire.

"Thanks, I-I need to be alone for a bit…," stammered Harry.

They all nodded and slowly left the room, Orianne squeezing his shoulder one last time as she put the parchment, ink and quill next to him before following her mate out.

Harry slumped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it held the answers. He could feel a headache forming in the back of his mind.

Why? Why couldn't they leave him alone? Hadn't he done enough already?

Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach, taking the quill and inking it before starting on his letter. It might never reach its destination, but he would feel better knowing he tried his best.

An hour later, he watched the owl carry his letter away. He doubted the owl would find Albus. The crafty wizard must have taken measures against unwanted letters. He just hoped this one would manage to reach his old mentor, nobody else could help him now. He kept looking at the sky as dusk was slowly replaced by a starry night sky. As much as he was fascinated with dawn, dusk always left him nostalgic and a bit depressed as he saw the sun slowly disappear. The colours were beautiful but it always made him feel uneasy somehow.

As the last sun ray disappeared, he stood up and left his room. His dinner had been brought to his room earlier but he had not been able to eat much of it.

He walked down to the assembly room and nodded to Vanya as the vampires present looked up. He saw grateful and appraising looks on most of them, even some respect, and which made what he was about to do a bit easier.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded slowly as Vanya walked to him, a cloak in his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The vampire smiled grimly as he handed him the cloak.

"Let's go then…"

Vanya guided him to an entrance of the Paths.

"We'll arrive in Hogsmeade. You'll be able to take the passageway from Honeydukes from there. Don't worry about the wards against you at Hogwarts, they only prevent you from leaving the grounds."

Harry nodded, feeling himself grow numb at the prospect of going back there. But at least he would do so knowing he was protecting the vampires. He sighed.

"Well, no use delaying the inevitable…" He motioned to Vanya to lead the way.

They made their way quickly through the Paths and ended up behind the Three Broomsticks.

Harry tightened his cloak around himself and raised his hood, repressing a shiver as a cool breeze hit him.

"I'll leave you now, Harry, but remember, we'll answer your call and fight for you. You have my word."

The young wizard nodded and watched as the vampire seemed to fade in the darkness surrounding them. Closing his eyes for a few seconds he took a deep breath and walked toward Honeydukes. A vampire had made sure the shop would not be locked tonight. He slipped down the shop's basement and entered the passageway linking it to the school.

Too soon for his tastes, he arrived in Hogwarts, shivering as the school welcomed him back, apologizing at the same time for what its wards had done to him. Harry was sure to send an affectionate thought to the school to reassure the nearly sentient being.

He then made his way to the Headmaster's office, silent as a shadow. Standing before the gargoyle, not really feeling in the mood to guess what kind of password Snape might have set up, he sent a request to Hogwarts and watched as the gargoyle sprang aside. Soundlessly, he made his way into the office, noticing the changes that had taken place. Gone were the ticking, spinning and shining devices Albus had been keen on accumulating. The decor was less extravagant and more organized. The former Headmasters portraits still hung on the walls, most of them dozing happily. Fawkes' absence was keenly felt by the young wizard. He had always been fond of the bird and would sorely miss him.

Settling down in the closest chair, he waited for someone to enter the office. He was sure he had tripped some alarms when walking inside.

He wasn't disappointed. Five minutes had barely passed when Snape entered his office, wand in hand, dressed in a green nightgown.

Harry turned back to staring through the window, not sparing Snape a second glance.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!"

Harry remained silent. He felt a wand poke at his back.

"I'll repeat it only once more; who are you and what business do you have here?"

Calmly, Harry raised his hand to his hood and took it down before turning to look at Snape with blank eyes, perversely pleased to see the Potion master's eyes widened in surprise and his wand waver upon seeing him.

"Potter?"


	4. Sealing your fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you'll recognize

A/N: I apologize for the wait; I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Only one left and probably an epilogue. Happy reading.

Chapter Four: Sealing your fate

Harry turned back to staring through the window, not sparing Snape a second glance.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"

Harry remained silent. He felt a wand poke at his back.

"I'll repeat it only once more; who are you and what business do you have here?"

Calmly, Harry raised his hand to his hood and took it down before turning to look at Snape with blank eyes, perversely pleased to see the Potion master's eyes widened in surprise and his wand waver upon seeing him.

"Potter?"

*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*

The young man didn't answer and turned his back on the man again. They had forced him to come back, that didn't mean he had to make things easy for them. He let his eyes stray around again, ignoring his former teacher. He spotted the Sorting Hat which seemed to be listening intently to what was happening. So did all the portraits hanging in the office he noticed. He heard Snape sent his Patronus out to warn his accomplices.

Harry just didn't care. What would now happen now would depend on what they would put him through.

He was suddenly grabbed and turned around.

"You will answer me when I address you, Potter!"

Harry barely spared him a glance, his eyes looking past the man's shoulder at the Forbidden Forest, remembering all the adventures he had lived there.

"Potter!"

Harry finally turned to him.

"What do you want me to tell you, Snape?!" he snarled. "That I'm delighted to be back. That I couldn't wait to come back to those that collared me, rendered me a Squib, taking away my magic; that fed me potions and lies to make me the perfect puppet?"

Snape had taken a step back, surprised by the hatred spilling through the young man's words.

Harry sneered.

"But of course, you couldn't leave me alone. No, you are so arrogant that you couldn't bear the fact that you didn't controlled me, that the Potter's son was not at your beck and call."

He shook his head.

"I had made a life for me, you know, a life away from the Wizarding World, away from your stupidity and prejudices. I never planned to come back."

Snape finally found his voice back.

"You haven't changed Potter. It's still always about you with no care for the others."

"And WHY should I care about them? Did they care about me when I was at my relatives? Did they ever care to check on me? Did they care when they slandered me? Did they care about me when Voldemort rose and they all stayed in their homes, waiting for me to do their dirty job? NO."

The Potion Master didn't let it be showed but he was a bit unsettled at all the anger that filled his former student. For the first time in years, he wondered if they had made the right choice in chasing after the brat.

Pushing those thoughts away, after all it was now too late.

"You never learnt to listen to your better, Potter."

Harry snorted.

"Yeah right…"

He went to sit on the window sill, his arms crossed, and his back to the Potion Master.

The door opening broke the tension-filled silence as several people entered.

Malfoy senior and junior were leading the group, followed by Remus and Sirius, then Blaise and three more people Harry didn't recognized, not that he cared.

They spread in the room, blocking all exits.

For a few seconds, silence hung over them before Sirius broke it.

He took a few steps towards his godson, speaking up.

"Harry, I…"

He wasn't able to finish whatever he wanted to say. Harry turned his head, focusing cold emerald eyes on his godfather, filled with anger and disgust.

"Do not come close to me, don't speak to me. I have nothing to say to you and want nothing to do with you."

Sirius took a step back, startled at the rage barely contained in the young man's words.

"But I'm…"

"You're dead to me, Black."

The man's face had taken an ashen colour and he slumped in his chair.

Lucius eyed the yound wizard with a frown.

"Draco, maybe you should take Black outside."

Malfoy junior nodded silently and hauled the man to his feet before leading him out. Harry had turned back to the window, looking at the Forbidden Forest with longing.

"So the prodigal son returns," drawled Lucius, leaning against the wall behind him. "I must say you lead us on a merry chase."

Harry remained silent, ignoring them completely.

"So, that's how you want to play it? All the better, it will save time if we don't have to deal with your theatrics." He paused a little, thinking the former Gryffindor might rise to the bait. As he didn't, he carried on.

"Well, I'll just tell you then. As we can't let you go around unsupervised, you will be bound to one of us. And as the only one among us left unattached, Severus will have this dubious honour. The power of the Potter name and wealth as well as the aura of the Boy-who-lived will be quite useful to us. And to make sure you will not mess with our projects, we made sure the bond would be one that would suit our needs. I'm sure you heard of it, the Noirserf."

Only the stiffening of the young man's back showed he had heard the man. A smug smirk made its way on Malfoy senior's face, it disappeared as Harry remained silent.

"Well, it seems our guest has reverted to teenager's sulking… It should take three days to set everything up for the ritual. Meanwhile, we should show our guest to his suite. Severus, if you would?"

The Headmaster scowled and nodded sharply.

"Very good. Well, we all have a lot to do. Remus, Blaise and Draco will stay here with their spouses. I'll see you all in three days then."

With that he stalked out of the room, followed by the others spare Snape and Remus.

The werewolf walked to his former student.

"It would be easier if you stopped resisting Harry."

The young man finally reacted by punching him in his face with all his strength, feeling a perverse sort of pleasure upon hearing the cracking of bone.

He looked down on the sprawled form of his old teacher.

"How dare you!" he hissed. "Harry, stop fighting, just let us take away your magic, and your freedom, and your mind, and your fortune and your will. Just be a good little puppet," he spat, mimicking the man. "You know what, sod off. Forget you ever knew me for as far as I'm concerned you never existed."

He turned to Snape.

"Well, let's put your future slave in his gilded cage."

Snape opened the door and motioned to him to follow. They walked in tensed silence until they reached a chimera's sculpture.

Harry snorted at this. Snape placed his hand over the head of the creature and stepped back as it came to life and jumped to the side.

"Those are your rooms, Potter. You have a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom. House Elves will bring you your meals. You won't be able to leave them unless someone comes for you."

Harry ignored him and stepped through the hole the chimera had revealed. As soon as he was inside he heard the sculpture spring back in place.

He was in simple living room, a table two chairs, a fireplace, a few shelves and a cupboard. No portraits hang on the walls, just three tapestries to cover the stone walls. But he recognized the metallic sheen of magical dampeners and was quite sure the whole suite was littered with them.

He didn't bother looking to the other room, feeling more tired than ever. He slumped down, his back to the door, taking his head in his hands, only allowing himself to show weakness now that he was alone.

He would not give them the pleasure of seeing him break.

He didn't know how long he remained sitting on the floor, nearly all night if the aches in his back and neck were any indications. There was only a small window situated high on the wall that did not allowed him to look at the grounds, depriving him of even that small glimpse of freedom. But he supposed they weren't taking any risks of him escaping once more.

A soft pop echoed in the living room as breakfast appeared on the table. With a sigh and a wince he stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He saw they had also placed a stack of clothes at the bed feet but he wouldn't use them. He didn't put it past them to layer them with spells to cripple him even more.

He would do with his own clothes and the self cleaning charms he had asked Vampire mages to weave in his own outfit.

He splashed cold water on his face, enjoying the chilling feel. Looking up, he grimaced upon seeing the dark shadows under his eyes. Stress and sleep did not go well together… But it would be over in a few meagre days…

He ate a little, just enough to sustain himself, but not to allow whatever potions they might have dosed his food with to work at their full power. He ignored the drinks and went to draw water from the tap. Better be safe than sorry as he had always said. Three days of near fasting wouldn't kill him.

The dirty tray popped away an hour later. He went to sit on the bed and decided to meditate, having nothing else to do.

Noon came and passed in silence. His meditation was interrupted by a creaking sound and footsteps. Soundlessly he stood up and made his way to the bedroom doorway.

From the light coming from the window, he guessed it was late in the afternoon. His face grew cold as he saw who had entered.

"Come to gawk?"

The two younger whirled on their feet, clearly startled while Sirius just turned to him.

"Harry, we came to…" started Hermione.

Harry cut her immediately.

"Unless you're going to take that collar off me or free me, I don't want to hear anything from you."

Neville looked down as Sirius looked away, though Hermione was not that easily cowed.

"Harry, it's for the better. Professor Snape will be able to keep you safe and you will not want for anything…"

That apparently had been the wrong thing to say.

A snarl deformed Harry's face.

"For the better. FOR THE BETTER!" he shouted before pausing to control the rage surging through him. "You call collaring me like an animal, taking away my magic, drugging me with potions to keep me weak and easy to manipulate for the better! You think that chasing after me like I was some rabid creature and then caging me, threatening my friends to make me submit is for the better. And let's not forget the best part: you think that forcing me to bond to Snape against my will through the Noirserf ritual is for the better."

He stopped, catching his breath, glaring at his former friend who had turned pale and scared and taken a few steps back.

"It's nice to see you held me in so little regards, Hermione. It seems House-elves are entitled to more rights than me seeing how much energy you spent defending them and how you are all for turning me into a mindless puppet with Snape as the puppet-master."

The young woman seemed deeply shaken.

"Harry, I… There are still Death Eaters."

The young man snorted.

"I killed Voldemort. And you know what? I'd take Death Eaters over all of you any time. They at least did not hide the fact they wanted me dead."

"That's not fair, Harry, we only wanted the best for you," said Sirius, not managing to meet his godson eyes.

"Didn't you get the memo? Life's not fair," grounded the young man. "Now if you want to do me a favour, leave me alone, do not talk to me. I don't want to see any of you again without being forced to."

Hermione had tears falling down his face. She looked like she wanted to argue with him, to change his mind when Neville placed a hand on her arm, stalling her.

"Very well, Harry. Before we leave do you request anything?"

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"I would like some parchment, ink and a quill. And if you can convince my jailors, I would like to visit Dumbledore's and my parents' graves before I'm left with barely more will and intelligence then a flobberworm."

The former Gryffindor nodded gravely before steering his companions out of the room.

"I'll try to see it done." He paused before passing through the hole left by the statue. "For what it matters, Harry, I'm sorry."

That said he hurried out, leaving Harry standing, cold emerald eyes watching them. He turned to go sit back on the bed to meditate once again. His decision was made. They made their bed and would lie in it. But for now, he needed to get ready.

By dinner time, his meal was appeared to his room with a stack of parchments, a quill and some ink. A letter was placed against the glass bearing his name.

He opened it and read through it with a small smile. It seems that they had decided to be generous and grant him his request. He would go tomorrow afternoon under heavy guard of course.

He took the parchment, quill and ink and went to the bedroom to start writing. He stayed up half the night, or so he thought. Foregoing his breakfast and just drinking water from the tap, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach, he stayed in a meditative trance until his meal was brought at noon. Eyeing the tray, he stood up from his sitting position and went to drink some more water before going to the bathroom.

As he passed before the mirror, he saw that accursed medallion shine. Taking it in hand, he tried to repress the rage rising in him once more. At first he had wondered what all the symbols meant. Now he knew. It was the rune-crest of every people that participated in the binding of his magic. He fingered one in particular before clenching his feet and going back to his meditation.

Out of all the names engraved in that medallion, Remus' name was still the one that hurt the most.

The afternoon passed slowly as he waited to be let out.

Finally the sound of the chimera statue moving aside was heard and he looked up from his spot on the bed.

Malfoy, Snape, Lupin and Fletcher were looking at him.

"Come on Potter, we all have better things to do than escort you around."

Harry ignored them and slowly untangled his legs. He stood up and made his way to them, picking up all the parchments he had written the past night.

If they wanted to say something, they thought best not to and led him out.

Once they were out of the school, they headed for the edge of the apparition wards, or so Harry assumed. They stopped by a tall oak.

Snape took Harry's arm and pulled him to his chest roughly.

"Don't even try anything, Potter," he said, then with a small all five men apparated away to Godric's Hollow's graveyard.

°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°

Snape did not like it. His instincts, the ones that had saved him during all those years of spying, was screaming at him that they were making a mistake. He shook his head. They were doing the right thing. Potter was too much of a wild ward. Despite his claim he had been happy living as a mere Muggle, no true wizard could live eternally without his magic. He shuddered at the idea of not being able to perform magic.

Sooner or later, Potter would have been back and Merlin knows what the Gryffindor would have been up to. Not to mention his contacts with those Vampires! What business could he have had with them if he didn't plan on coming back?

Now it was better they dealt with it now, no matter what his instinct were telling him. Potter would come to see it was for the best even if having the youth bonded to him didn't appeal the man anymore than it did the former Gryffindor. However it was a small evil to bear for the peace of their world he told himself.

The brat had barely eaten the meals he had been served and had only drunk from the tap. That meant the potions they had wanted to feed him would barely be effective, but it was not as if Potter could escape, not when they had the threat of a war against the Vampires to hang over his head.

They had tried sending his friends to placate him, only to have them come back a few minutes later quite distraught. Granger had blown up to her husband's face, locking herself in the library using quite powerful wards that no one bar the house-elves had been able to breach and the creatures could not go against the will of one of the Malfoy's family, in particular when said member was carrying the future Malfoy heir… From what they had gathered, she was researching bonds, magic binding rituals and artefacts as well as many potions.

Longbottom had not been any better from what Blaise had reported. After telling him the brat's requests, he had taken Granger back to Malfoy manor then went to confront his husband.

Zabini had had to go to his parents to have the various hexes shot at him reversed and Longbottom had refused to see his husband since then.

Snape snorted, he had told those two young fools that the truth about Potter would manage to reach their spouses' ears and that their reactions would not be pleasant but they had dismissed his words.

He would relish in reminding them of his warnings…

He had had little reservations regarding the parchments, ink and quill. The visits had been a bit more difficult to decide on. However after discussing it with the others and checking that nothing on and around those tombs, no traps or ambushes in a misguided attempt to free Potter. In the end they had decided it was better to agree. Placating the boy would only make him more pliable.

That's why they were now standing in front of Godric's Hollow's graveyard.

He immediately let go of the boy and stepped aside.

"Follow me Potter," he snapped. "We all have better things to do than babysitting you or escorting you around for pointless visits to people who can no longer help you."

He wanted the young man to rise to the bait, to explode like he used to in rightful anger fits. However he was disappointed when his taunts did not induced any reaction into in his former student.

He spun on his heels and headed for the doors of the graveyard. He tapped five stones with his wand them opened the door to the magical parts of the graveyard. It wouldn't do for Muggles to see floating flowers, pixie lights or moving tombstones…

He and Lupin walked in front, Harry behind them, Lucius and Fletcher bringing up the rear. They walked in silence. The only sounds heard were the birds and the Muggles minding their own business.

Finally they stopped before twin tombs. The two Headstones were simple white marble with the names etched in golden letters at their tops. Epitaphs followed under, carved in the stone. At the very top of each of them, was a simple crystal orb with a white liquid swirling in it.

The first time Harry had come here, he had wondered what it was. Ron had then told him it was memory orbs. Before their death, people could fill such an orb, pulling emotions, feelings, most of them tied to someone or to a situation. Later on, when people would touch them, they would feel the emotions the people had placed in them.

For Harry, it was the feeling of his parents holding him in their arms, their love and joy for him.

Many flowers were covering the two tombs, from people wanting to thank the parents of the boy who lived. Before the two tombs two chalices filled with magical oil were placed in evidence. In the middle, a small flame was burning. Lily's was a warm purple with hints of cream, pink and red. Potter's on the other hand was a bright red with shades of gold, cream and purple.

Those flames were supposed to embody the souls of the deceased and would burn as long as at least one member of the family lived.

Many fairies were flying around the tombs and Snape knew that several of them had chosen to live there as well as a family of kneazle, a testament to the magic imbued in these lines.

Snape stepped aside, noting that the lilies he brought to Lily's grave were starting to wilt. He mentally made a note to come next week with fresh ones.

Potter walked first to his mother's grave and kneeled before the tomb. For a minute, he remained there, his head bowed. Then, he placed his hand in one of his pockets and Snape tensed as did the three others. He relaxed only minutely upon seeing a roll of parchment.

"Hand this over, Potter," he snapped, walking up to him.

The young man looked up to him with such anger, hatred and spite, that he nearly took a step back.

"It was too much to hope that I would be able to honour my parents and mentor without you interfering," he snarled, "There, read those too so we don't have to repeat it again!"

He handed the man three scrolls of parchment.

Snape handed one to Lucius and another to Lupin.

He scanned the parchment, looking for any charms, spell, rune-work in it. He read through it, trying to ignore Potter's words to his dead mother. Lily had enough reason to detest him and would have one more in a day and a half for what he would do to her son. But sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

Surely she would understand.

Finding nothing dangerous for them, he handed the parchment back to Potter as did Lupin and Lucius.

"I see your penmanship or writing skills haven't improved," he sneered, refusing to admit that Potter's words had stirred something in him and taking refuge into his sarcastic piques.

The former Gryffindor ignored him and took back the parchments, only keeping one. He stood up and went to kiss the memory orb, a tear making its way down his face as he received the orb's feelings stored for him. He then went back to the flame and placed the parchment in it, watching it burn intensively. Once nothing remained but ashes, he repeated the same actions at his father's grave.

As Snape looked, fairies which had stopped to watch them came to Potter and sat on his shoulders or in his hair. By the time, the young man was finished, even the kneazle family had come out to take a look at them.

Potter smiled as a young kitten came to him and butted his head against his thigh.

"Yeah you're right, I should go…."

The fairies took off, their laugh echoing in the air. One of them lingered behind, playing with Potter's hair before hovering by his ear. Her bell-like laugh echoed in the air as she zoomed away.

"Finished playing Potter?"

The young man did not answer just followed them. A fact that made Snape uneasy. Potter was not that meek usually. The boy he had known would not have accepted his fate that easily and would have tried all he could to escape it no matter the odds.

The submissive behaviour this new Potter exhibited was worrying.

Snape tried to put those thoughts away. Potter was just learning his place for once and was not being the stubborn fool he had been in his teenage years.

They quietly exited the graveyard. Lupin, in particularly, looked quiet distraught after having read the boy's words. Snape could see the werewolf wanted to talk but didn't dare to.

That man had always been a coward.

Snape grabbed Potter's arm and with barely any warning apparated them to Albus' grave. The new Headmaster was starting to regret allowing the brat this outing. Coming there was doing him no good and as he stared at his old mentor's grave, stirrings of guilt had to be squashed.

Even dead the old man still managed to make him feel like a naughty schoolboy.

"Well, Potter, move!" he snapped.

The young man shot him a hate-filled glance of those green eyes of his but did not spoke up. He briskly went to the portal guarding the Dumbledore plot. To prevent people from desecrating the man's tomb, wards had been erected. The only way to enter was by touching the portals that would then grant or refuse you entry.

If Snape remembered well, Potter had been the one powering and creating this ward with Granger's instruction of course.

They followed the boy inside the wards and watched as he headed to the southern part where Albus had been buried.

They had managed to prevent the Ministry from getting their way and followed the Headmaster's wishes. A simple white marble headstone with silver and gold swirling around was marking the man's resting place. Many epiphanies were engraved in it. A woollen sock filled with lemon drops had been stuck to one side under heavy preservation charms.

Crazy coloured flowers were growing before it: Yellow and purple daisies, neon pink with green dots tulips… Snape's eyes were caught as always by the twinkling sky blue roses that were growing up the headstone. He watched as Potter performed the same actions than those he had done by his parents' graves. As the parchment was reduced to ashes, the former Gryffindor stood up slowly as if the world was weighing on his shoulders.

"Ready to face your fate like a man, Potter?" he asked with a smirk.

Potter did not spare him a look but Snape saw some blood pearling at the young man's lower lip. He probably bit it too hard to stop himself from rising to his baits.

He felt oddly satisfied at having finally gotten through the brat. He at least had no lost his effect on Potter.

"Come on, Harry. There is a lot we need to do before tomorrow," said Lupin in that voice that never failed to irritate Snape. It was the voice one used to speak to a scared child and loath he was to admit it, Potter had left his childhood behind him years ago.

It seems the brat had taken offence to the man's tone as he would have.

He turned to face the werewolf.

"Never call me Harry again, Lupin. I thought I made myself lost that right the moment you placed that collar around my neck."

"Harry, It was bett…"

He was not allowed to finish his sentence as a fist hit him straight in his face once more.

"Never. Call. Me. Harry. Again." Potter whispered, rage making his voice tremble.

"Enough Gryffindor foolish dramatics," said Lucius stepping in before things could escalate.

He took Lupin's arm and pushed him towards the graveyard's exit.

Snape eyed Potter.

"Such base Muggle methods…" he drawled.

Potter snorted and looked at Dumbledore's grave. Snape did not like one bit the feelings that flashed through the green eyes of the young man.

As Potter turned and walked away, he faintly heard his whispered words.

"So be it."

°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°

Kilometres away, a orb sitting on a desk started to glow and smoke left it in lazy swirls before solidifying into a piece of parchment.

The one occupying the desk looked up, a vindicative smile making its way on his face. He took the parchment and hurried to the Library.

"Zefir!"

The Vampire looked up.

"Yes?"

Vanya handed the parchment to him.

"Harry sent word."

Understanding dawned on him immediately and he started hissing softly.

Immediately the writing shifted and morphed into angular and loopy scribbles that made little sense to Vanya but did to Zefir.

Zefir when he had been alive had been a bastard son of the Slytherin line. He had inherited the line's gift of Snake language that allowed him to perform Parselmagic. He had been the one to teach it to young Harry and had placed enchantments on his parents' flames in a last resort way of communication.

A cold smile slowly made his way on the Vampire's face.

He looked up at Vanya.

"Call the Elders and Summon the Council. The Islands and Enclaves' shields will have to be raised."

Vanya frowned.

"What does he say?"

Zefir's smile grew wider.

"New dawn"

Vanya smiled back an almost feral look entering his eyes.

"When?"

Zefir looked back to the parchment in his hand, his fangs lengthening.

"Tomorrow evening, Hogwarts."

°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°*¤o¤*°

Far away from England, a phoenix squawked in protest as a small orb exploded loudly and a parchment appeared on the table.

"What's the trouble Fawkes?" asked someone.

The phoenix glared at him as much as a bird could glare and pointed to the desk with his head.

"Oh dear," sighed the man while stepping in the room. He was an old man with a short white beard, white hair cut short, tanned skin and bright twinkling blue eyes. However his clothes were an eyesore: a rainbow coloured Hawaiian shirt with a pair of turquoise shorts with orange suns completed by an extravagant hay hat with big tropical flowers.

He took the parchment and read through it, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing and a face those who had seen him during the war's darkest hours would have recognized.

He put the parchment down and sighed tiredly.

"They will never learn it seems, Fawkes."

He clapped his hand and a house-elf as crazily dressed as him appeared in the room with a soft pop.

"Master Alby called?"

Albus smiled gently at him.

"Yes, Dobby. I need you and the others to ready the islands."

The small being clapped his hand, his large ears flapping the sides of his head excitedly.

"Master Harry Sir is coming!"

He raised his hand and gently pat the phoenix' head who had come to his shoulder. The bird thrilled inquisitively.

"Yes Fawkes, it seems we will make one last visit to Britain, for young Harry's sake."

The phoenix thrilled once more.

"Indeed Fawkes, it's time for a new dawn…"


End file.
